Shredder Goes to Ninja Mountain
by XxRebelWriterxX
Summary: What will happen when Leonardo and Donatello wake Shredder up to take him on an adventure to Ninja Mountain. A whole lot of craziness that's what. Can Shredder survive this, or will it cause him to go completely insane! Based off of Charlie the Unicorn, Candy Mountain.


**I couldn't resist. The plot bunnies made me. How could I not? This was just too awesome of an idea to let slip away. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither TMNT nor the amazingness that is Charlie the Unicorn. If I did, I would be so much cooler! WHY! WHY CAN'T I BE SO MUCH COOLER!**

"Heeey Shredder, hey Shredder, wake up!" The sound of his enemy, the blue turtle-otherwise known as Leonardo- woke him up from his sleep in his lair. "Yeah Shredder, you silly sleepy head, wake up!" His other enemy, Donatello-the purple one- said.

He groaned and sat up, wondering why the two ninja turtles would bother him at this time in his own lair. He wasn't even doing anything but sleeping. "Ugh, oh god you guys. This better be freaking important! Ar my ninja's acting up?" He asked. Yeah, that would explain their random appearance.

It also meant whoever was causing all this trouble would pay. No one woke him up during his time off. Not even the two accursed turtles who dared to wake him.

"No Shredder, we found a scroll to Ninja Mountain! Ninja Mountain Shredder!" Leonardo exclaimed in a high pinched voice. He gave his enemy a strange look. Why in the hell was he acting so weird? Maybe he was dreaming.

" Yeah Shredder, we're going to Ninja Mountain, come with us Shredder!" Donatello cheered, also in a high pinch annoying voice. Yeah, definitely dreaming... "Yeah Shredder! It'll be an adventure, we going on an adventure Shredder!" Leonardo chimed in.

He seriously did not know what to think. Why were his two biggest enemies here, in his bedroom, at this time of night, talking nonsense about something called Ninja Mountain. Which he was sure didn't exist. "Yeah, Ninja Mountain, right. I'm just gonna, you know, go back to sleep now." He said before laying his head back onto his pillow.

He suddenly felt a heavy weight on him and looked up to see Leonardo jumping on him. He scowled in annoyance. "Nooooooo, Shredder, you have to come with us to Ninja Mountain!" He begged and Donatello nodded. "Yeah Shredder, Ninja Mountain! It's a land of fights and weapons, and weaponness."

He groaned again, the weight of his enemy bouncing on him crushing him. Finally he couldn't stand it no more. Might as well go along with this accursed delusion. "Please stop bouncing one me! Fine! I'll go with you to Ninja Mountain."

XxRebelWriterxX

"Lalalalalalalalalaa!"

The turtles were singing as they walked through the forest in Central Park. He didn't know what to expect, not that he could think with those irritating turtles singing. "Ugh! Enough with the singing already!" He growled and they stopped. Literally. He nearly ran into them.

"Our first stop is over there Shredder!" Leonardo cheered and pointed over to wear a strange gray lump of a creature sat on a rock. His face twisted in disgust and he asked what the hell that was. "It's a leoplurodon Shredder." Leonardo answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"A magical Leoplurodon!" Donatello chimed in. Leonardo giggled. Yes giggled. The stoic, calm, neutral leader of the turtles giggled. "It's going to guide our way to Ninja Mountain!" He explained to Shredder.

Shredder once again looked at the two turtles like they were insane. He would expect this from the orange one, but not these two. They were the smart ones of the group, the ones in control. So why were they making up some place and dragging him around as if he was their friend. That made him want to gag. "Alright guys, you do know there's no actual Ninja Mountain, right?" He asked, hoping against hope this was all just some cruel joke.

His prayers were unanswered, however. "Shun the non-believer! Shuuuun!" Leonardo suddenly exclaimed and Donatello was quick to follow him in their little shunning match. He sighed in annoyance. How much longer would this dream be? It was getting stranger by the minute.

"Yeah." Shredder just said with a shake of his head. Suddenly, the creature let out a loud screech and Shredder looked at the thing in frustration. "It has spoken!" Leonardo shouted and laughed. Donatello joined in. "It has told us the way!"

"It didn't say anything!" Shredder yelled, hoping to get through to their stubborn minds. This was all going to far, even if it was just a dream. He sighed though and followed them. He was going to need a long meditation session once this was all over.

XxRebelWriterxX

"It's just over this bridge Shredder!" Leonardo informed him. Shredder growled as he tried to keep his balance. Yes it was a ninja, but this thing was highly unstable. And on top of that, all three of them were standing in the middle of the thing, him behind the two.

He was a little annoyed that they would stop half way there on a bridge that could collapse at any second. "It's a magical bridge of peace and skill." Donatello informed him. How was this peaceful at all? He could see where the skill part came from.

Shredder scowled down at his foot where he could feel little splinters getting stuck. He did not like this. Why did he get up from his nice warm bed to join these two idiots again? "Is anyone else getting covered in these stupid splinters?" He growled. "Seriously turtles, we should not be on this thing."

The two didn't seem to be listening to him. Especially not Leonardo. "Shreddeeeer, Sheeeeddeeer, Shredddeeer, Shre-"

"What do you want! I'm right here!" He shouted, getting tired of all this nonsense. This was all so ridiculous. There was no way this could all be real, it had to be a dream. "We're on a bridge Shredder." Leonardo finished with another giggle.

Shredder face palmed.

XxRebelWriterxX

"We're here!" Donatello exclaimed and Shredder could not believe his eyes. They really were at a place called Ninja Mountain. This was just a mountain of weapons with the letter's "Ninja Mountain" at the top. But it was interesting nonetheless.

"Well, whaddaya know, there really is a Ninja Mountain." He said, still a little shocked. The other two seemed to be completely enjoying themselves, much to his annoyance. Seriously, he was beginning to miss the old turtles.

"Ninja Mountain! Ninja Mountain! Fill me with awesome ninja powers!" Leonardo chanted. Shredder rolled his eyes. "Go inside the Ninja Mountain Cave, Shredder!" Donatello suddenly said, which caused Leonardo to gasp in delight.

"Yeah Shredder, go inside the cave! Magical wonders are to behold when you entered!"Leonardo prompted the villain. Shredder was hesitant on that. Why it was a bit... interesting, to say the least. He still didn't trust his enemies, no matter how strange they'd been acting.

"Yeah, uhh, thanks, but no thanks. I'm gonna stay out here." Shredder said with a final tone. There was no way he was risking himself by enter a cave that these two had led him to.

"But you have to enter the Ninja Mountain Cave Shreddeeer!" Donatello whined. That was when the strangest thing happened. The letters that spelled Ninja on top of the cave seemed to grow eyes and they all jumped off the wall. Then the A began to sing.

_Oh when your bored and looking for some training up,_

_Then just head right on up to the Ninja Training Cave._

_When you get inside you'll find yourself a working land, _

_such a skillful and working and ninja like land._

_They've got nun-chucks and kantana swords and sais to use_

_oh so many things that will train you right up_

_Its impossible to be a bad Ninja in Ninja land;_

_it's the Buddha of peace and the ninja way_

_They've got ninja stars and elite warriors with cool hats,_

_ninja spikes, it a war as they fight acrossed the land._

_Falling enemies die as you win around the world,_

_turn around, there is more, it's a never ending fight,_

_so now Shredder please will you go into the cave._

"Alright fine! I'll go into the freaking Ninja Cave. This better be worth my time." Shredder snarled before he stopped into cave. Leonardo and Donatello cheered as he walked inside.

"Good bye Shredder!"

"Yeah, goodbye Shredder!"

He turned around quickly at the sound rock sliding against rock. "Goodbye? What? Hey!" He exclaimed in anger when everything suddenly went dark. What the hell just happened? Did he seriously fall into a trap? "What's going on here!? Hello? Who is that?"

He heard the sound of running feet before he was hit in the back of the head, passing out instantly. He woke up several hours later in his room, confused. He looked around. "Oh god. What happened?..." He said before he noticed something was missing. "Ohhh they took the Sword of Tengu!"

XxRebelWriterxX

**20 minutes earlier...**

Four shadows snuck into the room, quiet and stealthy. They couldn't afford to mess this up, this was an important mission. Their foo was lying in his head, asleep and thrashing about. They paid him no mind though as they quickly grabbed what they needed to.

Once they were outside with what they had come to get- the Sword of Tengu, the youngest one turned to his brother. "Hey Donny? What do you think ol' bucket head was dreaming about that him him thrash around like that?" He asked.

Donatello shrugged. "Who knows, Michelangelo. The mind is a fickle thing. However, with Shredder, I'm afraid to know exactly what goes on up there." He replied to his brother in the best way that he could.

Michelangelo seemed to think about it before nodding in understanding what his brother was getting at. He also didn't want to know what was going on in the Shredder's mind. That man was crazy and he was sure his thoughts were just the same.

**And there you go! A complete useless and meaningless story that I just had to right! But it was fun. Maybe I'll do the other three, maybe not. We'll just see how it goes! Tell me you thoughts! I demand to know! REVIEW!**


End file.
